


Blind Adventure

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Blind Date, Fanart, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Teddy's been gone for years, searching for an adventure.





	Blind Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).

> Thank you so much to the mods for hosting this fest! It's my first next-gen, and I'm so excited to be participating! Thanks Shifty for the enticing prompt, I hope you like these two. 
> 
> Thanks to Shifty for the amazing prompt!!!

Teddy had been gone for years. 

When he was younger, he had itched to be like his godfather. However, one week into the rigorous Auror training program, with all its rules and regulations, and he knew he had made a mistake. 

Then he found a position at Hogwarts. It was low-level, only teaching first years, but he was in the same classroom where his father stood. He lasted until winter hols.

Next, Teddy headed to Romania, thinking the spit of fire and jagged talons would quench his reckless thirst. Charlie took him under his wing, and then into his bed. He lasted three years in Charlie’s arms and another three flying around the fields, watching the fire turn to ash.

He returned to London on a brisk October night, donned his slacks and pressed his shirt, and headed straight for the bar.

It was supposed to be a blind date, but the only thing Teddy was blinded by was the scruff on his chin, the length of his hair. The last time he had seen James, he had been a child. Now, all Teddy could see was his next adventure.

[](https://imgur.com/X9hvu0g)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
